Pick a Side
by TheUsagi1995
Summary: SH S3: We see Magnus is thrown against the wall. What led to that? Was it Lilith, who threw him against the wall? And if it was her, what could she possibly want from Magnus? "Why are you fighting your nature, Warlock? Aren't you tired of fighting? Isn't it high time you pick a side?" Malec! Powerful but Hurt!Magnus, Protective/Caring!Alec, Alec saves Magnus. Lilith!
1. Pick a side

_**Hi there! So, after watching the new trailer, I came up with a couple of ideas for different possible scenes. Here #2.**_

 _ **We see Magnus is thrown against the wall. Well, here is what my imagination produced when I sat and thought about it. Here is a story about Magnus and his inner turmoil, about Alec's never ending faith in his lover, about the moment where one one has to make a choice...**_

 _ **If you enjoy the first chapter and you want more, then I'll write a more fluffy and cuddly second chapter!**_

 _ **I hope you'll enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Pick a side...**_

Magnus had seen the realm of Edom up close. He had felt the burning, hellish blazers licking his bare hands, he had inhaled the thick, dry molecules of air, which were filled with dust, ash and what Magnus was sure that were specks of human skin. He had heard the desperate screams, the high pitched shrieks, as well as the deep, almost animalistic growls... Yes, Magnus Bane, the son of Asmodeus, the son of a prince of Hell, had extended knowledge of Edom.

* * *

So, when Lilith, the mother of all demons, appeared atop of the New York Institute in a flash of lightning, which tore the night sky in half and caused the lights of the entire city to flicker, Magnus knew that she would ravage this land, this crowded, yet beautiful city, that she would oblige the fire of Edom to rise up and lick every nook and cranny, every alley, every corner. He knew Lilith would undoubtedly, unleash Hell on Earth. He knew she would kill anyone who would dare oppose her will. And yet, as soon as his keen eyes, which were scanning the streets for any sign of his beloved Alexander, caught the flash of lightning at the top of the New York Institute, Magnus abandoned the thick, protective walls of his loft and rushed outside. His heart was hammering in his ears, the loud thuds forming one word as the Warlock waved his hands, creating a portal. 'Alexander... Alexander...'

* * *

Magnus moved hectically, stepping into the portal and then out of it, with movements rushed and graceless, so unlike the flourish gestures he was associated with. What his eyes saw, was a sight his brain could not analyze at once. He was certain he had portaled himself in the corridor which led to the main war room of the Institute, yet what he witnessed the second he stepped out of the portal, was not a war room, but a bombarded war zone, instead. Shards of glass, along with long thick pieces of various angelic blades among other broken weapons, were what his feet stepped on. The sickeningly sweet, metallic scent of blood, smothered Magnus' senses and his nostrils twitched as the thick, dry air he inhaled, was carrying with it the caustic traces of blood.

* * *

Outstretching his hands defensively, Magnus allowed his magic to come to the surface and started walking, only to gasp as his eyes were soon met with yet another repulsing sight. Too many Shadowhunters, young and old, men and women, were lying dead, one next to the other, covering the entire length of the corridor which lead to the war room. Their flesh was paler than the walls and their eyes, albeit wide open, were blinded forever. "No..." Magnus muttered in fear, as he literally stepped over dead bodies so as to reach the war room. When he finally managed to get there, the Warlock was obliged to come to an abrupt halt and for one more time, his eyes widened in disbelief and horror.

* * *

"I have been waiting for you, High Warlock..." Lilith, who was standing in the middle of the room, with her back on the door and therefore Magnus, announced in a voice sharper than a Seraph blade. "Magnus... That's the name you go by, is it not?" The woman noted, turning around slowly, the movement causing her black hair to fall gracefully over her shoulders, which were not concealed by the dress she was wearing. Magnus stood frozen on the spot, as he felt his demonic blood pumping in his veins. His eyes were fixed on the demonic figure and the Warlock was sure that there was something, a voice, a low, hushed voice, which was calling him, urging him to go to her.

* * *

The voice started whispering in his ear and Magnus felt a shiver traveling down his spine as Lilith let her eyes take in his body. The voice, so alluring, so soft, yet sickeningly filled with malice, it echoed in Magnus' ears and every word was like a drop of poison... It was uttering his name, it was calling him... 'Magnus...' 'Magnus...' The Warlock took in a sharp inhale, eyes flying open, body stiffening. The alluring voice was muted all of a sudden, replaced by another, sharp, agonizing, and above all, familiar one. And Magnus knew who that voice belonged to without needing to see its bearer. "Magnus!" "Alexander..." The Warlock gasped, and only when the word had left his lips did he allow his eyes to scan his surroundings.

* * *

Lilith was standing in the middle of the room and all around her, scattered across the cold floor, thrown in the four corners of the room, were Clary, Simon, Isabelle and of course, Alec. The Warlock felt his blood starting to boil in his veins and this time, he was certain Lilith had nothing to do with it. His hands moved in less than a blink of an eye, and red sparks of magic flew off his fingertips anew. "Release them." Magnus commanded, as he saw Alec fighting against invisible bonds. His voice was cold, unforgiving, his tone perfectly masked. "Release them?" The woman retorted, face frowning, eyes narrowing. "They are the ones who killed my son!" Lilith snapped, voice hard as steel. Her eyes, now two slits on her pale face, were piercing Magnus, as if they were two sharpen daggers. The Warlock shivered as the woman dragged her gaze on his body, and Magnus could feel the two black orbs could see through his fancy clothes, they could pierce the layers of his skin and of his muscles, they could see his very soul.

* * *

Magnus was startled, and his body stiffened even more at the sound of the following words Lilith uttered. "Sebastian... Was my son." The woman explained, causing Magnus to take in a sharp breath. He opened his mouth to speak, but Lilith cut him off, her tone demanding. "And I will do anything to bring my son back." She concluded, causing Magnus to swallow soundly, as his mind could now realize what the demon wanted of him. "You... You can help me bring him back..." Lilith's tone was now a softer, yet still threatening. She moved gracefully around the room, with steps so light that one would think she was walking on the air, without touching the cold floor. "Can you not?" She continued, and before Magnus could blink, he felt the demon's lips brushing his ear.

* * *

Lilith was now standing mere inches behind Magnus and the Warlock felt two long, cold hands moving upwards; from his waist, all the way up, to his shoulders. Swiftly and cunningly they moved, hands white and thin, their touch gentle yet firm. Like vines they moved, and Magnus found himself trapped, unable to escape their vice-like grip. "You, the son of the mighty Asmodeus... The power you hold is immense..." Lilith's breath was cold against Magnus' ear and the Warlock shivered, eyes falling closed as the blood in his veins started pounding anew. "Magnus! Magnus!" Clary and then Simon cried out, voices frantic, filled with fear. Their calls fell on deaf ears, however, as the Warlock seemed lost. The sparks of magic which were flying off his fingertips were now golden, the same color as his cat-eyes, which came forth as soon as Lilith spoke again.

* * *

"You have power that only a few other Warlocks have... Death has no claim over you... You can tame even the fires of Edom..." The woman muttered in a honeyed voice and Izzy saw her friend's hands were shaking. "Magnus!" Izzy exclaimed, but to no avail. The Warlock was burning, the blood in his veins was running hot like fire, his cat eyes were glowing ever so brightly and he could almost taste that power, that dark, forbidden energy which he had tried so hard to contain, to lock away in the depths of his being. "Come with me..." Lilith offered in a husky, alluring voice, as she moved once again. She withdrew her hands from Magnus' shoulders, only to move and stand in front of him. She hid Alec from Magnus' line of sight and placed her hands on the Warlock's chest, speaking again.

* * *

"Come with me... Help me bring my son back, and your reward will be unimaginable. Power and knowledge beyond comprehension. Wealth, pleasures of the flesh... Claim over the elements of nature, over death itself..." The demon promised, taking a few steps backwards, so as to extend her hand to Magnus, who was breathing heavily, inwardly torn to pieces. "Come with me... Let the pulse of your blood which runs through your veins, lead you down the right path..." She continued, voice a mere whisper. "Come with me and become who you were born to be..." Magnus' cat eyes flew open and his entire frame went numb. His body was not his own to command and every fiber of his being was pulsing in time with the woman's words. Everything faded away, all figures blurred and all sounds dimmed into nothing more, but a faint ringing in his ears.

* * *

All sounds, except the erratic beating of his heart, except the pumping of his tainted blood as it was running hot like hellish fire in his veins... Magnus swallowed hard and soundly, pushing back down the urge to speak. "Why are you fighting your nature, Warlock? Aren't you tired of fighting? Of being split into two? Not a pure, powerful demon, nor yet a human... Isn't it high time you pick a side?" The woman muttered in a steady, yet smoky voice as she breathed out slowly, extending her outstretched hand a few more centimeters. "Pick a side..." Magnus echoed, his tone distant. "Yes... Pick a side... Become who you-" "Become who you choose to be." A low, yet firm voice stated, leaving no room for an argument. Magnus' eyes widened even more, as the voice pushed and purged, tearing the veil which had been hovering over Magnus' mind, apart. His entire frame shivered as if he had just been hit by electricity and Magnus gasped, feeling his senses coming back to him.

* * *

"It's not the blood that runs through your veins that defines you, Magnus, but the path you chose to follow. Up until now, you were always willing to spill every last drop of your blood, if it meant that your people would be safe. You've put yourself in harms way to protect others countless times, you've used your powers and your wisdom for good. You have already picked a side." The voice highlighted. The message- a soft plea- which was hiding between the lines, pushed aside the last traces of Lilith's alluring, hypnotic voice, giving the Warlock back his clarity. 'You have already picked a side... Don't walk away now, don't forsake all that's good, all that's to love... Don't forsake me...' Was what these words truly meant. Magnus' eyes blurred and he finally managed to look past Lilith, allowing his golden orbs to find the bearer of that voice, the one, whose words had echoed louder than Lilith's muttered whispers.

* * *

"Alexander..." The Warlock mouthed, staring at his young lover, who was on his knees on the cold floor. His clothes and face were drenched in sweat, but his eyes, those marvelous hazel orbs, were filled with love and compassion, but above all, they were filled with faith; Faith that Magnus would do the right thing, that he would make the right choice. Magnus swallowed, allowing his lips to turn upwards, ever so slightly. His eyes remained fixed on Alec as he moved passed Lilith and headed towards his lover. He paused a few feet away from the archer, turning his back on him, so as to face the greater demon, whose body had gone rigid."I must thank you, for your offer." The Warlock spoke, voice sure, yet tight. "But this man –albeit very young- has spoken the truth. I have indeed picked a side. And I do not tend to betray, neither my own people, nor yet my allies." Magnus stated, eyeing his opponent closely.

* * *

"I gave you a choice which too few are, or will ever be, presented with." The woman pressed, raising her hand in a gesture which indicated she was ready to attack. "I am aware I have a choice to make." Magnus retorted, steeling his body, straightening his back, standing at his full height, posture stoic and stiff. "And a choice I have made." The Warlock announced, taking a few steps backwards, so as to be just a few inches away from Alec. At the sight, Lilith's eyes narrowed and her face darkened. Her hand moved in less than a blink of an eye, unleashing a tremendous amount of energy.

* * *

The entire institute trembled, up to its very foundations and Izzy, Clary, Simon and Alec found themselves freed of the invisible bonds. They got up on their feet and gathered close to one another, standing behind Magnus, who had extended both his hands in front of him, obliging all of his magic to come forth. Alec gasped as the building started vibrating anew and placed his body in front of the one of his sister's, when he saw that all the windows began to rattle and eventually cracked as the wave of energy Lilith had unleashed, traveled with the air. The deafening roar of the thick glass, as it was shattered into millions of pieces filled the room and Alec couldn't help but exclaim in awe, as he saw that Magnus' magic was all around them. A blue sheet of energy was surrounding them, keeping all the shards of the broken glass away.

* * *

"Get out!" Magnus cried out hoarsely, not bothering to turn around to face Alec, who let go of Izzy and took a couple of steps towards Magnus. Simon grabbed both Izzy as well as Clary, dragging them out of the room, despite the former's cries that her brother was still in there. "Alec, go, get out!" The Warlock ordered as Lilith opened her mouth to speak. "It's true you have chosen a side, that you have chosen a path. And your path has only one destination!" The demon stated, waving her hand anew, releasing yet another, stronger blast of energy, which Magnus' magic could not hold back. Alec fell on his knees, but his eyes flew open as he saw Magnus' magic fading away. The very next second, the Warlock was being thrown across the room and was getting slammed with his back against the wall.

* * *

So strong was the impact, that the wall cracked and started crumbling down on Magnus, who had unleashed such a gut wrenching scream as his back collided with the wall, that Alec was sure all his lover's bones had been broken. Alec blinked, feeling adrenaline pumping through his veins. He got up on his feet, ignoring Lilith, who was standing a few feet away from him, and ran towards Magnus, who had fallen on the ground and seemed unable to move, despite the fact the debris were coming down on him.

* * *

"Magnus!" The young archer cried out falling on his knees next to the Warlock, who managed to utter his name through gritted teeth and blurred eyes. "Al- Alexander, go... You have to-" A sharp stab of pain made the Warlock hiss and swallow down his next words. His nostrils twitched as he inhaled dust and dirt and only then did Magnus look up, gasping in horror as he beheld the debris which were falling down on him. Before he could do anything, however, Alec moved without hesitation, throwing himself atop of his lover. Placing himself on his hands and knees, Alec placed each forearm on each side of Magnus' head and tangled his legs with the ones of his lover. That way, he was sure that his back would act as a shield for Magnus' chest and upper body.

* * *

As it turned out, Alec was right, as he had placed his body over Magnus' perfectly. His taller frame meant that the Warlock was covered, even if that resulted in Alec's back getting covered in dust, dirt and debris, as a large part of the wall came crashing down on him. "Alec!" Magnus cried out frantically and in a hoarse voice, fighting against the intense pain which was threatening to pull him into unconsciousness. From the corner of his eye, Magnus saw Lilith was staring at them, eyes filled with wonder. She moved her hand and for a second, Magnus was certain she would finish them off. And so was Lilith. But the demon ended up lowering her hand, eyeing the two lovers with just a hint of sympathy. "I shall give you some time to reconsider my offer, Magnus Bane." She stated, yet her voice was distant, her eyes fixed on Alec's trembling frame, which was hovering over Magnus.

* * *

"But remember, there won't be a third chance. Choose wisely." The demon advised and then she was gone, leaving the war room empty and eerie quiet. Magnus however, knew they hadn't seen the last of her. "Alec-" "It's okay, I'm okay-" The young man uttered, shaking off the debris. His voice and face were taut, a fact Magnus noted, even through blurred eyes. He was definitely hurt, but he was choosing to hide it. The Warlock wanted to open his mouth, ask Alec to stop lying, tell him that he was badly hurt, but he found himself unable to do so. "Mags... Magnus..." The archer called, cradling his lover's head in his hands. "I'm going to pick you up, alright?" Alec told him, but the words were echoing so far away. Magnus nodded absently, feeling Alec's trained, familiar hands on his body. "It's going to be alright, you're going to be alright baby..." The Nephilim offered, trying to mask the fear in his voice.

* * *

To say he failed completely, would be an understatement. Magnus, even as he was drifting off to unconsciousness, yearned to comfort his young lover, who so carefully had pulled him in his arms and was heading out of the war room with steps small, and relatively steady. Despite his tries, Magnus only managed to growl every time the archer would take a step. "It's going to be okay, just breathe through it, alright? Slow, shallow breaths Mags..." Alec instructed through gritted teeth. "That's it, that's it... I'm going to call Catarina as soon as I put you down, alright?" Alec promised, voice trembling, from both the effort of lifting Magnus as well as, from the fear for his lover's well being.

* * *

"It's going to be alright Magnus..." At the sound of those words, which were spoken in a wobbly, trembling voice, the Warlock opened his mouth, but to his dismay, once again, only a low, broken lament escaped his lips. "Shh, shh, I'm here, I'm here..." Alec chanted as he kept walking and Magnus let himself surrender in his lover's embrace, drifting off into unconsciousness, knowing in his heart, that this time, he had made the right choice. He had chosen what was right for his people, for the entire Downworld. He had chosen to fight for all that was good, fair and pure in this world.

* * *

And this time, he was not fighting alone. Alec was by his side, ready to serve as a soldier in many battles. Battles against demons, against hellish creatures... Battles against the shadows which were lingering in Magnus' mind. Yes, Magnus thought, as he let his eyes flutter closed. He had made the right choice. He had chosen the right side, the side which was bathed in the light of day. Yes. He had made the right choice. He had chosen Alexander...

* * *

 ** _THE END..._**

* * *

 _ **So, here it ends!**_

 _ **Liked it? Hated it? I would love to hear your thoughts! Comments and kudos keep me going! If you want me to write a second chapter, keep in mind it will be a rather cuddly one with worried Alec, hurt Magnus and a dose of Catarina for good measure!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **Loved you all,**_

 _ **Usagi!**_


	2. As I hold you in my arms

_**A/N! Enjoy Chapter 2!**_

 _ **Chapter 2: "As I hold you in my arms..."**_

Magnus tried to stay awake, if only because Alec was asking him- pleading him- with a trembling voice, as he ever so slowly, moved, crossing the now ravaged war room. Yes, Magnus tried, he really, really did. But it was futile. He could feel stabs of pain all along the length of his back and the Warlock knew he was in a bad way. "Al... Alexander-" "Shh, shh, just stay awake for me, okay?" The Nephilim pleaded as he finally reached the doors of the war room, and headed towards the infirmary. His eyes widened and his body stiffened as he beheld the Shadowhunters, who had managed to escape the massacre unscathed, picking up the bodies of their fallen fellow warriors. "Mister Lightwood!" Alec paused as he heard his name being called, only to see a young man heading towards him.

* * *

"You're hurt, Mister Lightwood-" "Forget about me. Take care of the dead and treat the wounded. Make sure the Institute is fully functional when I get back." Was all the young archer said, his voice leaving no room for an argument. The Nephilim blew out a frustrated sigh and decided the infirmary was not a good place for Magnus to be. Too many praying eyes would fall on him, too many muttered whispers would be spoken behind his back. "But-" "You have your orders." Alec cut the man off, turning his back on him, heading towards the opposite direction. Towards his own room. With movements slow and hesitant, Alec placed Magnus on his bed.

* * *

A shiver shook Alec's weary body to its core, and the young man wasn't sure if it was caused by the intense pain which he could feel all over his back, or by the low, yet horribly pained growl Magnus let out. "Shh, I'm gonna call Caterina, okay?" Alec muttered, grabbing his cell phone from the back pocket of his jeans with shaky hands.

* * *

He attempted to take a couple of steps back and away from the bed, so as to have a little bit more space, but Magnus' left hand moved as though it had a mind of its own, grabbing Alec's shirt. Ring clad fingers clenched weakly around the black fabric and Alec moved at once, kneeling by his lover's side despite the intense protests of his muscles. "I'm right here Mags..." The young archer reassured in a low voice, letting the fingers of his right hand form Catarina's number almost blindly, as his hazel eyes were fixed on his lover's face.

* * *

"Yes?" Came the woman's voice from the other end of the line and Alec hadn't felt so relieved that someone picked up the phone, in his entire life. His voice was shaking when he introduced himself, but for his own sake, and for Magnus', the woman realized something was wrong almost immediately. Magnus couldn't really hear what Alec was saying, he could barely make out his figure, as his blurred eyes were losing the fight to remain open. Alec's frantic calls of his name, obliged Magnus to blink a couple of times.

* * *

The Warlock saw his lover hanging up the phone and opened his mouth, but ended up closing it again without uttering a word, for he couldn't find his voice. "Magnus, it's going to be alright, just stay awake for me, come on Mags, come on..." Alec nearly begged, nestling close to his lover's ravaged body. His trained hands caressed Magnus' face and the young man felt his heart missing a beat, when his fingers were met with a thin layer of cold sweat. "Magnus, hey, I need you to look at me baby, keep your eyes open. Mags, please..." Alec pleaded, pushing strands of wet black hair. away from Magnus' forehead. "Magnus? Can you hear me?" The archer pressed, voice scared.

* * *

Magnus wished he could answer. He wished for his vocal cords to produce sounds other than low, pained grunts and moans, but to no avail. "Come on baby, just stay awake..." Alec pleaded, caressing his lover's face with trembling hands. "Hey, hey, hey, Magnus, stay with me, come on." Alec's frantic, wavering whispers gave the Warlock the will to crack his eyes open, albeit half the way. "I called Cat, she's on her way." The man on the bed blinked, looking completely disoriented. "It's me, Magnus, it's Alec..." The young archer muttered brokenly, seeing that Magnus' cat eyes – which the Warlock surely didn't have the power to glamour- were falling closed.

* * *

Magnus swallowed soundly. God, he wanted to utter just one word. Was it so much? He just wished to say that name, one more time. Alec... No, no... Not Alec. Alexander... He longed to speak the name, but he didn't get the chance, as darkness took him under for good the very next seconds. His fingers loosened their hold on Alec's black shirt as the muscles of his hand went numb, allowing the soft fabric to slip from in between them as if it was but specks of sand.

* * *

'Alexander...' The Warlock tried to chant as he closed his eyes. Alec's watery eyes and pained face were dancing behind Magnus' closed eyelids for a mere moment after his eyes had fallen closed. 'Don't cry, Alexander... Someone like me, isn't worth your tears... Don't cry, my love.' Magnus thought to himself, and everything went black. By the time Catarina arrived at the Institute, Alec was sure he would sell his soul to Lilith if it meant Magnus would wake up. The woman was just like Magnus had described her, and Alec was more than okay when she handed him a list with the things she needed. After accounting how the fight with Lilith had gone down, and without letting Catarina know of his own injuries, Alec took the piece of paper and walked out of the room. The last thing he saw from the corner of his eye, was a blue sheet of magic hovering over Magnus' ravaged body.

* * *

He returned as quickly as possible, his hands full with the things the woman had requested. "I need to work, kid. So you need to get out." Catarina said, eyes fixed on her friend's paling face. "I won't make a sound. But please... Let me stay." Alec offered weakly, not bearing to be separated from Magnus. He knew the Institute needed him, but his mind was blank and couldn't make any important decisions. Not when Magnus was lying still on Alec's bed. "Let me stay with him... Please..." Such worry and care did those words held, that the woman was unable to oblige Alec to leave the room. It was, after all, his own bedroom. "Okay. But you'll be quiet kid. Do I make myself clear?" Catarina pointed out, leaving no room for an argument.

* * *

Orders; that was good. Alec was good at following orders. He could do as much. "Crystal clear, ma'am." Was what the young archer replied. And so it was, that Alec sat cross legged in the corner next to his bed, where Magnus was lying, and didn't say a word for the next three hours. Three hours, which were filled with Magnus' pained grunts and with Catarina's mumbling, in languages Alec had never heard before. Were there three hours, or three years, Alec couldn't tell for sure, for time was not as important as Magnus' well-being.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Catarina pulled away from Magnus and sat at the end of the bed, hands shaking from exhaustion. "I've healed his body. Half of his vertebrae were broken, the rest of them were cracked. If he were a simple Mundane, he would have most likely died, or would have been paralyzed from the waist down." The Warlock muttered, eyeing Alec, who shivered at the sound of the words. "Is he..." The young man's voice trailed off, as his own exhaustion was catching up with him.

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?" Alec finally blurted, voice small, scared, mind still blank. "Yes, he will be as good as new. But he still needs to replenish his magic, for he's too weak. He needs to sleep and rest, but not here. The Institute is not the safest place for him." The woman explained, eyeing Magnus' unconscious body with compassion.

* * *

"You're right... We have to get him to the loft." Alec offered, well aware that the loft was warded against almost every demonic entity. "The thing is, he can't be portaled. He's too weak, kid." Catarina pointed out, and Alec got up on his feet, ignoring the pain on his back. The gears in his mind were once again turning. Magnus needed him, and he was going to be there for him. Nothing could stop Alec from getting Magnus to safety. "I'll carry him." Alec stated, grabbing his stele from the back pocket of his jeans. "You'll do what? You can't mean that, kid. The loft is on the other side of town-" Catarina said, but Alec cut her off, wasting no time in formalities.

* * *

"It's the safest way. We will be glamoured, no one will see us. We won't raise suspicion among the Mundanes-" "I work as a doctor on a Mundane hospital-" "Lilith has eyes everywhere. We can't risk it, Catarina." Alec said, voice sharper than he intended it to be. "We can't risk him." The young man continued, letting his watery eyes find Magnus' figure. His voice was now fragile, as all the edginess had melted away.

* * *

"Alright... Okay kid..." Catarina offered, acknowledging that they had to move swiftly, without getting others involved. She raised her hand, muttering softly under her breath. She was casting spells on Magnus, that much Alec could tell. "No one will see him, and I've created a protective orb around him. It conceals him from the cold and the night chill." The woman explained, watching as Alec activated his stamina rune and then drew a healing rune, growling under his breath as he felt a wave of pain spreading across the length of his back. "You okay, kid?" Catarina asked, voice concerned.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Alec muttered as he headed towards his wardrobe, pulling out a soft blanket. "You don't seem fine to me." "You don't have to be worried about me." Alec muttered, covering Magnus with the blanket with movements so soft and gentle, that Catarina once again found herself unable to tell Alec her spell was enough for Magnus' protection.

* * *

Alec glamoured himself before picking Magnus up, ever so softly, as if the Warlock was made of porcelain. He adjusted the blanket around Magnus' limp frame and held him as close to his body as possible, allowing for his lover's head to rest on Alec's chest. They left with steps quiet and light, slipping out of the building from one of the back doors. The chill of the late night worked its way on Alec's weary body, but the archer gritted his teeth, tightening his hold on Magnus' frame. "Thank you for coming when I called." Alec offered after a while. He needed to keep his mind working, or else he would collapse in the middle of the road.

* * *

"Anything for Magnus. Besides, I had to meet you at some point." Catarina replied in a rather soft tone, eyeing her friend, who seemed lost in a deep sleep, safe in his lover's trained arms. "Yeah, although, it didn't have to be this way." Alec replied tiredly, tightening his hold on Magnus' body even more. Catarina couldn't help but take a mental note of the fact that, even unconscious, Magnus seemed to recognize and trust the young archer's hands. She remained silent, however, losing herself in the repeating thuds of footsteps, as she and Alec kept walking down the street. "Kid... You said that Lilith threw Magnus against the wall..." Catarina pointed out after minutes during which, the two were walking in silence.

* * *

"And judging by the extend of Magnus' injuries, the collision was immense. Surely a part of the wall collapsed, I saw the dust and dirt on Magnus' clothes." "I don't get what you're saying." Alec shrugged, quickening his pace as he felt his body began to shake. His healing rune was fading. "How come Magnus wasn't buried under the debris?" Catarina finally questioned, pausing her movements.

* * *

Alec was startled for a moment, but he kept walking, eyes desperate to see the all familiar building before his body gave out on him. "I..." Alec stumbled on his own words, unable to make up his mind. "I... Um..." The wind blew cold and Alec found himself shivering, holding on to Magnus for dear life, feeling a desperate need to be near him. 'Catarina is my closest friend, Alexander...' Magnus' words echoed in Alec's head, and all of a sudden, the archer's mind was set. There was no reason to lie to this woman.

* * *

"I covered him." The archer uttered in a low voice, and his words got carried away by the whistling wind. "Excuse me?" Catarina blurted out, quickening her pace so as to keep up with Alec. "I said, I covered him." The Nephelim repeated, feeling his heart hammering in his chest as he kept walking down the darkened alleys. "You..." Catarina paused then, much like Lilith had done, staring at Alec's taut back in wonder. "We need to move, he can't be out here for long. Your spell will wear off soon." The Shadowhunter offered, and Catarina started walking again. Silence leaped between them once more, and for a while, only the sound of their footsteps and Alec's shaky, deep breaths could be heard.

* * *

"You love him, don't you?" Catarina questioned, in a low voice. Alec was taken aback by what his ears heard, but once again found himself answering honestly. "More than I thought I ever could." He muttered, gasping as he finally beheld the enormous building he was looking for. Catarina opened her mouth to speak, feeling the need to make something clear. "Magnus loves you too, kid." She pointed out, but Alec could tell there was more to the statement.

* * *

"After a long while, during which he was hiding in his shell, and I thought he would never trust, or love again, Magnus learned to do both of those things, all over again." The woman explained, as she headed towards the all too familiar building. Alec followed her, keeping his mouth shut. "But the thing is... He loves you excessively. Maybe more than he can manage." She said as they reached the door. "Can you handle that, kid? Can you handle the love of a being immortal, who is willing to fight for his people, who is haunted by mistakes and demons you can't even imagine?" Her words caused Alec to pause and blink. The unspoken words that never left Catarina's lips were hanging in the air, and despite the pain which was wrecking his body, Alec had enough clarity left, so as to read between the lines.

* * *

'Can you handle Magnus' ways? Can you bring forwards your grasps and take a hold of a bleeding, shattered heart, which despite the many, many wounds, keeps beating? Can you promise you will protect Magnus' ravaged, yet always loving heart? Can you promise you won't hurt him, like so many others have?' That was what Catarina longed to know, and if Alec wanted to be honest with himself, he was happy that she seemed to care for Magnus so deeply. "The keys are in my pocket, along with my phone." Alec explained as he reached the door, voice dry. He took those few, precious seconds, to put his thoughts in order, all the while staying still, allowing Catarina to slide her hand in his pocket. Once they were inside, Alec let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

* * *

"I would never hurt him." Alec uttered, eyes taking in the many flights of stairs which were rising up before him. "I will stay with him for as long as he wants me to. I don't want to leave him. And I won't. Not willingly." He added, swallowing hard. Catarina shivered, remembering that the boy with the golden heart, would sooner or later, share the same fate as all mortal beings. "As for the demons of the past... Good thing I am a skilled Shadowhunter." The young archer chuckled lowly, taking a step forwards.

* * *

"I have a spell for-" "You said he can't be portaled." Alec pointed out, as he eyed Catarina. "Besides, I think you've used more than enough magic for one night." He continued, voice low, yet warm. "So what, you'll climb all those flights of stairs with Magnus in your arms?" She asked, eyeing the young man in bewilderment. "Anything for Magnus." Was all Alec said, well aware he was using Catarina's own words. With that, Alec began the long journey of climbing the stairs...

 _ **End of Chapter 2...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N! So, here it ends! I would love to hear your thoughts!**_

 ** _I hope you enjoyed it! I would love to hear your thoughts! Yes, I know it was kind of... like a chick-flick movie, but I couldn't resist!_**  
 ** _Also, I have never been in the States. I have no idea of the distances, so I assumed Magnus' loft is close to the Institute, because that's what the show has implied._**  
 ** _Until next time,_**  
 ** _Love you all,_**  
 ** _Usagi!_**


	3. You have to survive long enough

_**A/N! Enjoy Chapter 3!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: 'You have to survive the nightmares long enough... Survive until you've woken up.''**_

* * *

By the time Alec had reached the door of Magnus' loft, the archer was trembling, legs shaking dangerously under the weight of his lover, who was still unconscious, body and soul both surrendered to Alec's strong arms. The archer was panting for breath, sweat drenching his already weary face. Round drops of salty water were dropping down on Magnus' cheeks and neck, following the trail of taut muscles, heading downwards, shining under the dim light of the corridor, shining like small raindrops when sunlight gets trapped in them.

* * *

Catarina's eyes were fixed on the young archer's face, mesmerized by the sheer determination which was painted all over it. "We could have taken the lift…" The woman pointed out as Alec paused for breath when he had finally climbed all the stairs. "No… It's not big enough, not if I were to hold Magnus in my arms like I do now." The archer elaborated, tightening his hold on his lover's numb body. "Well, we could have maneuvered him somehow—" "He's been through a lot for one night." Alec cut her off, his tone sharper than he intended it to be, as fatigue was catching up with him.

* * *

The pain along the length of his back was intense, causing his head to throb and his breathing to become shallow. Catarina opened her mouth to protest, only to close it again for the young man was right—there was no way they could have used the elevator. With a huff, the woman opened the door of the loft, allowing Alec to get in first, so that he could place Magnus on the couch. The light creaking sound of the closing door echoed loud in the overall quiet loft, and yet, Catarina didn't miss Alec's muttered whispers, which the archer blurted out hectically, yet in a voice low, filled with care.

* * *

"We're here Magnus… We're home…" Alec chanted as he ever so slowly moved passed the living room, making his way to the bedroom almost blindly, for his eyes were blurred, clouded by a white veil of exhaustion. Catarina followed suit, entering the room with steps light, yet tired. She moved the heavy crimson covers to the side, revealing the soft, cotton sheets which were so neatly spread over the mattress. Alec moved to the left side of the bed—Magnus' side- placing him down with movements so gentle, Catarina felt her eyes watering. The popping sound of Alec's joints got the woman out of her head and back to the present.

* * *

"Thank you for everything k—" No… He was no random young kid Magnus had picked up. He was young, sure, but he was a man, a man who loved Magnus more than life itself. "Thank you for everything…" Catarina offered gently, bringing the covers all the way up to Magnus' chin. "Thank you, Alec…" She finally muttered, turning to the side to face the young archer, only to let out a sharp exhale as she noticed the Nephilim had closed his eyes and was about to collapse. Catarina moved quickly, letting her magic emerge, catching Alec in time, before he could fall face down on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" The woman demanded, her voice hard around the edges yet filled with worry and care.

* * *

"You've got to help Magnus…" Came the muttered reply, as Catarina half-dragged, half-carried Alec to the other side on the king sized bed. "I've done all that could be done for him, Alec. He needs a lot of sleep and he'll be fine. You on the other hand…" Her voice died away when she finally got Alec to sit down on the bed, his weight causing the mattress to sink. "You called me by my name." Was all the young archer noted in a low voice, exhaling sharply when Catarina lifted up his shirt, revealing his broad back. The skin had an angry red-to-purple hue, and the muscles were taut and rigid underneath, their numbness causing intense pain to the archer. "Yes… I did." The woman commented, as she let her trained hands hover over the bruised skin.

* * *

"You don't have to—" "I don't remember asking for your permission." Caterina cut Alec off, allowing her magic to emerge once more, so that she could heal the young man. "Now, sit still and let me do my job, you stupid Nephilim." Alec let out a small laugh at the remark, which he instantly regretted, for the movement caused his already stressed muscles to spasm anew, an occurrence which resulted in yet another stab of pain, which Alec felt running deep, tearing up every fiber of his back. "Try to take in small breaths, okay?" Catarina advised, noticing Alec's distress.

* * *

"Magnus likes to call me like that. 'Stupid Nephilim.'" The archer commented, after a few minutes of utter silence. His voice was still tight, but Catarina could tell the pain had somewhat ebbed away. Alec's right hand moved on its own, his trained fingertips familiar with the mattress underneath. He soon found Magnus' hand, and laced their fingers together. "You should have told me, Alec." She stated, maneuvering the blue streams of magic gracefully, eyes fixed on Alec's back, and on the slowly healing skin. "Magnus needed you more than I did. Came the immediate reply from Alec, who tilted his head to the side, so as to get a glimpse of Catarina's features.

* * *

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but a low, muttered, incoherent whisper cut her off. Alec's entire frame shuddered, as he felt numb, ring clad fingers. squeezing his own, almost instinctively. "Magnus?" Catarina asked softly, pausing her ministrations, so as to turn her attention to her friend. Alec found himself returning the light squeeze, but to his dismay, a shiver ran through Magnus' frame, as another low lament escaped his lips, causing his breathing to become shallow. "Magnus, it's alright, it's okay…" Alec chanted, getting closer to his lover. "It's over Magnus… You're safe…" Catarina pointed out, only to have Alec correct her, not a moment later.

* * *

"We're safe, Magnus, Lilith is gone… We're safe, and I… I'm safe, I'm right here, Magnus, here, with you." The archer explained patiently, as if he was talking to a young, scared child. His voice, so soft and filled with love, was enough to ease the Warlock's troubled mind, enough to chase the horrible nightmares which were haunting Magnus under his closed eyelashes. The Warlock breathed out and stilled, the frantic rising and falling of his chest evening out with every passing second. Catarina darted her eyes between Magnus and Alec, but chose to remain silent, and return to her previous task of healing the archer.

* * *

"Sit like you were before, let me finish healing you." She offered, but Alec waved his head in refusal. "Alec you need to—" "No, no, I don't need any more of your magic. But I'm sure there must be something more you can do about Magnus. So, please, tent to him, not me. He needs…" Alec paused; he didn't know what Magnus needed, but he knew that whatever it was, he could not provide it, for he was no Warlock. "He needs your magic, Catarina, he needs you. Please…" Alec's voice faded. The woman felt something stirring deep inside her, as she beheld the young Nephilim openly pleading her to help Magnus, putting his well-being before everything else. "You're wrong, Alec." Catarina began, but regretted her choice of words as soon as they had escaped her lips. "Well, then, tell me what he needs and I'll—" "He needs you, Alec." Catarina explained softly.

* * *

The look on Alec's face was one of pure bewilderment, so the woman resumed her task of healing the archer, all the while she continued to elaborate her point. "Like I've said, I've done everything that could be done. There's nothing more my magic can heal. Sleep will help him recover. The more exhausted a Warlock, the deeper the slumber he falls into. The mind is so drained, not even the most horrifying nightmares can plague us out of that long desired sleep." The woman offered, pleased with herself when Alec's back was almost healed. "But when the magic starts to replenish itself, our mind wakes up and nightmares are free to ravage it." Catarina continued, letting her hands caress the archer's back, so that she could make sure there were no remaining injuries. She felt Alec tensing and knew she had to change the subject.

* * *

"Are you in any pain?" Catarina questioned when the skin of Alec's back had been healed. "No… No, I'm fine now. Thank you." The archer replied, voice low, yet filled with gratitude. "So… His magic returns?" Alec asked, lowering his shirt. "Along with his nightmares. Demons of times old haunt him, yet I'm guessing you can fight them off." The woman offered kindly, getting up from the bed. Alec nodded in agreement, eyeing Magnus with eyes soft and loving. "Good… I need to go to the hospital, I have to do the night shift. I'll be back in the morning." Catarina assured kindly. "If he has any more nightmares, wake him up, pat his forehead with a wet compress, but then get him to sleep more, he needs the rest." The woman advised as she reached the front door, Alec on her tale.

* * *

"Do you need my keys?" The archer offered, reaching for his keys, only to pause as Catarina waved her head in refusal. "The wards recognize me, I'll get inside in no time." She stated, and Alec waved her goodbye with a small smile and a warm wish for a good night. The archer blew out a sigh of relief as soon as the door had closed. He grabbed his stele, activating his stamina rune, determined to not fall asleep and stay by his lover's side for the rest of the night. He did a quick job of changing into more comfortable clothes, and then he headed to the bathroom, where he filled a bowl with hot water, throwing in a compress, allowing the cotton fibers to absorb as much of the liquid as possible.

* * *

His steps were light, almost soundless, and Alec could swear that his heart was overpowering his mind, for when he finally returned to Magnus' side, his body was drawn to the one of the Warlock as if a magnet was commanding it. The archer set the bowl on the nightstand, pulling out the compress, draining it from the water it held in one, swift move. Alec lay on top of the crimson covers, next to Magnus, resting his back on the headboard, darting his eyes on his lover's body. The man seemed to be sleeping peacefully, so Alec allowed himself to relax, for the first time after Lilith had infiltrated the Institute. His breathing evened out, but Alec kept his eyes open and fixed on Magnus.

* * *

The comforting silence which was coating the room, however, was soon broken, as Magnus stirred on the bed, a low lament escaping his parted lips. Alec was hovering over him before his mind could actually process what his body had done, pleading the Warlock to snap out of it. "Shh, it's alright Magnus, everything is fine, we're okay, we're okay…" Alec offered in a low voice, heart breaking when all Magnus did, was to moan anew, eyes fluttering under closed eyelashes. The sound of Magnus' raw inhales brought tears to Alec's hazel orbs, but before he could do anything, the Warlock thrusted on the bed, swallowing soundly, hands flying off, searching for something.

* * *

Alec hesitated for a moment—should he touch Magnus? His wish to comfort him was burning him like hellfire, but he knew from experience that the Warlock didn't really like being touched when he was in such a state. The question was answered for him, however, when Magnus' hand grabbed his own reflexively, fingers shaking as the Warlock's body writhed uncontrollably. Alec found himself brushing black strands of hair from Magnus' forehead with his free hand, all the while whispering sweet nothings in his ear. The words seemed to calm the man down, so Alec moved even closer, molding his body with the one of his lover, pressing Magnus' back on his chest.

* * *

His long, tender hands slid over Magnus' shoulder and under his armpit, so that they could rest on the man's chest. Alec blew out a low exhale, as his right hand lingered over Magnus' heart, whilst his left rested over the Warlock's sternum. "Shh, that's it, that's it Magnus, I'm here, right here… You're safe now…" The archer chanted, earning a muttered whisper which could as well be his name. "Shh, sleep Magnus, sleep…" Alec offered kindly, feeling Magnus' taut muscles relaxing as he melted into the surrounding embrace. Time lost meaning once more, as Alec found himself counting Magnus' breaths, as well as his pulse, for what could have been years, yet in truth it was but one hour.

* * *

Yet, the Warlock was doomed to suffer even more, for he was trapped in the claws of his own mind, trapped in a world filled with blood, death, fire and ash.. "No, no… No…" Agonizing, breathy whispers escaped Magnus' lips, causing Alec to jolt on the bed. The Warlock stirred once again, his tired hands grabbing Alec's tender ones for dear life. They were searching for an anchor which could pull the Warlock out of his hellish nightmares, that much Alec could tell. This time around, however, the archer's sweet, comforting words were swallowed by Magnus' incoherent pleas, as he thrusted on the bed, fighting Alec and the crimson covers, trying to break free from invisible bonds. Alec bit his lip and turned to the side, reaching for the compress which he had brought with him.

* * *

Alec brushed away the sweat from his lover's brow and neck, caressing his chest with both hands, in an attempt to smooth the pain Magnus was feeling. But it was futile, for the Warlock kept thrusting, kept gasping for air. "Shh, Magnus, easy, easy—" "Al… Alec… Alec!" Such pained cry, the archer had never heard before. It was as if someone was reaping Magnus' soul apart. "Alec, no, no…" "Magnus, I'm right here—" "No, not him, I'll give you anything, anything!" "Magnus!" Alec cried out, turning his lover around, so that he was lying on his back. Tears were trickling down Magnus' pale face, marking the skin. Alec was left stunned, unable to decide what his course of action should be.

* * *

Once again, however, Magnus made the decision for him, as he unleashed yet another cry of Alec's name, cloaked in pain and agony. "Alec… Alexander!" The desperate plea caused the archer to move, and he found himself propping Magnus up, so as to gather him in his arms.

* * *

"Shh, shh, shh…" Alec offered helplessly, torn to pieces by Magnus' hoarse cries. The Warlock's raspy breaths were shallow, and he was openly sobbing, fingers clenching weakly on the front part of Alec's night-shirt. "No… Alec… Alec, please, please come back…" The archer flinched at the sound of his own name, letting his hands pull Magnus closer, if that was even possible, crushing him on his chest, so as to offer even the slightest comfort. 'His magic is returning and so are his nightmares…' In the haze of his mind, Catarina's words echoed loud and clear, giving Alec an idea. He lay Magnus back on the mattress, taking a hold of both his hands, hovering over him.

* * *

"You've got to wake up, Magnus, you have to open your eyes… Come on, follow my voice, come back to me, come on, came back to me, Magnus…" Alec lost count of how many times he said that phrase, until finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Magnus' eyes did crack open. "That's it, that's it Magnus…" The archer encouraged, cupping Magnus' pale face in his hands. Two golden orbs were looking right into Alec's hazel ones, but Magnus was still lost in the darkness of his dreams, albeit his eyes were open. "I'm right here, Magnus…" Alec offered, his whispers earning him a soft plea of his name in return. "Alec…" The Warlock chanted, voice so filled with hope, yet so desperate at the same time.

* * *

"Take my strength, take everything you need, Magnus, take it…" The Nephilim offered kindly, hoping that with his energy, Magnus would replenish his magic faster, thus escaping the hellish nightmares. At first nothing happened, so Alec felt his heart sinking, but after some coaxing, the archer did feel the all too familiar tingling sensation of Magnus' magic on the tips of his fingers. Said sensation, was followed by the overwhelming feeling of weariness, as Magnus began drawing Alec's energy in earnest, breathing out a series of exhales, as Alec begun lavishing his forehead with kisses. Soon, Magnus closed his eyes once more, falling back to sleep, still holding Alec's hands, unconsciously absorbing his energy.

* * *

"That's it, take it, take as much as you need, Magnus… I'm right here…" Alec chanted in his lover's ear. Soon, Magnus' frantic thrusts died away and Alec smiled, once again molding his body with Magnus', holding his hands for dear life, willing all his strength to be transferred to him. Blue streams of magic lit up Alec's face, causing him to gasp in awe. And so, there they lay, with Alec hovering over Magnus' numb figure, bodies so close to one another, that one could not tell where Alec's body ended and where Magnus' began. There they lay, with Alec giving everything he had to Magnus, all his strength, all his love, all his kindness… And Alec didn't mind; he wanted Magnus to take whatever he needed and then some more, he wanted Magnus to be alright, to open his eyes and chant his name…

* * *

But this didn't happen, for Magnus remained silent, and by the time the first rays of sunlight crept inside the bedroom, cold and bright, Alec knew he couldn't fight sleep any longer. With the last bit of his strength, he turned over to his side, pulling Magnus against his chest, careful not to let go of his lover's hands, even though a part of him knew he had no more energy left to give. Dizziness engulfed him and his hazel eyes fell closed, turning away from the cold, morning light. He didn't know how, or when, he fell asleep…

* * *

 ** _End of chapter 3!_**


	4. The light of Dawn shines upon us

**_A/N! Enjoy chapter 4, the final chapter!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: "The Light of Dawn Shines upon us..."**_

* * *

Darkness. The hot breath of Edom's hellish flames was surrounding him, but the blazing light was far away, beyond his reach. Thin, fiery tongues were blazing, but he was far, far away from them, thus nothing could break through the darkness which was all around him. It made no difference that his eyes were open, for there was nothing he wished to see. He had seen enough, hadn't he? Yes, he had seen so much more than he could take. He had seen the Mother of all Demons sitting on her throne, and by her side stood the strongest prince of Hell… Asmodeus, the first greater demon, the ruler of all Edom… His own father… There they stood, high above the city of New York, high above, so as to be able to witness the death and destruction they had caused. And there he was as well, unable to move, trapped within his own body. Unable to help the people he so loved…

* * *

Oh, he had tried to fight the bonds to the point where his wrists and ankles were cracked, to the point where the muscles of his hands were nothing more but raw, bloody meat. But it was all to no avail. Strange bonds were Imprisoning him, and invisible hands were holding him back, pulling him against a warm, taut surface, stopping his every attempt to escape and help his loved ones. Below him, the city of New York, was burning to the ground, crumbling to dust. Tones of ash and debris were rising high above, like a dark, demonic domain, which was elevated more with every passing second, for it was stepping on the dead bodies of all who lived there. A faceless crowd was running towards every direction and the few who would pause, were the ones who dared to stand up and fight.

* * *

All the leaders of the Downworld were falling, one by one. And Magnus could only watch, as the light would fade from their eyes, as their writhing body would go rigid, as one last breath would escape their torn lips… Luke… Meliorn… Simon… Miya… Raphael… Catarina… His beloved Catarina… She was dying, and yet, she was assuring him that he was safe… Her voice, so soft, as if she was from another world… Magnus screamed—"No, no, no!" Yet, his cries received no answer. They just caused those invisible hands which were wound around him, to tighten their hold. No, no, no… No more death, no more… But there was so much more blood which was yet to be spilled…

* * *

Magnus' body seized, the muscles of his stomach convulsing at the repulsing sight of burned flesh, floating in a sea of blood. The Mundanes were now almost defenseless, their desperate cries and shrieks bellowing into the skies, screeching in Magnus' ears, tearing his heart to pieces. The last line of warriors was, of course, consisting of Nephilim. Always ready to die for the world… Jace, with his cracked Seraph blade, Aldertree, with his torn clothes and a long gash across his chest, Isabelle, with her long black hair dripping of blood and Clary, with her lips torn and her eyes dazed… Magnus' eyes widened as he heard his father cackling at the sight of the last opponents, which he had to face.

* * *

"No, no, please!" Magnus rasped, but his call fell on deaf ears. Thin, yet thick whips of smoke from the burning city reached his nostrils, crawling upwards and inwards, like serpents, poisoning every molecule of oxygen he had in his lungs, thus drowning his pained cries. Lilith waved her hand, and all four warriors fell on the ground, wailing, shrieking, screaming, as pain traveled through their torn, beaten bodies, taking a hold of them, clenching around their weary hearts like a vice, causing them to stop beating… "There is no one left standing, my liege." Asmodeus announced triumphantly, yet Lilith turned around, eyeing Magnus for the very first time. "There is one last warrior standing… The archer is still alive…" Lilith corrected, and Magnus let out a shriek…

* * *

"No… No… Alec, no, Alec! Alec!" Magnus never knew his voice could sound so desperate, so hopeless, so pleading. His eyes narrowed and then he saw him… Through the ashes, bathed in the glow of the fiery tongues which were all around him, emerged Alec, his chest naked, his face bloody, his hazel eyes dead, not bearing the sight they had witnessed. His bow was no longer shining, and only a handful of arrows lingered in his torn quiver. Yet, there he stood, facing death head on. But as his eyes, his sweet, hazel eyes moved past Lilith and Asmodeus, he paused, mouth gaping when he spotted Magnus. The Warlock could swear that he saw the light of hope nestling in those astonishing hazel orbs once more. "Please, not him, not him, I'll give you anything!" The Warlock screeched when he saw his father raising his hand, ready to devour the archer.

* * *

The strike was intense, and Magnus could only watch, as Alec was yanked backwards, swirling across the ground, raising a thick cloud of ash and dust in his wake. "Alec… Alexander!" The Warlock cried out, and to his surprise, as soon as the archer managed to get back to his feet, he answered him, his voice soft, calming, as if from another world —like Catarina's had been. "Shh, shh, shh…" Magnus froze, how could this be? "Magnus, it's alright… We're alright, you're safe, we're safe…" Safe? What was going on? How could they be safe? They were anything but.

* * *

Alec passed an arrow through the core of his bow and pointed it straight at Lilith, firing with a fierce determination. Yet, it hit an invisible barrier, shuttering to a million little pieces. Noticing that the rest of his arrows would share the same fate, Alec pointed the remaining four arrows to where Magnus was, and the Warlock wished for death to come and claim him. But, to his dismay, it didn't. To the contrary, Alec's arrows hit the space right above Magnus' hands and next to his ankles, freeing him of his invisible bonds. Lilith raised her hand anew, her eyes cold and hard. "Alec, no!" Magnus cried out, extending his now free hands, reaching for his lover, who was at that same moment yelling his name.

* * *

"Magnus!" The Warlock flinched, running towards his young Nephilim, only to be captured by those hellish, invisible bonds yet again… "Alec!" The call was hoarse, as the man sobbed openly, held back against the cold ground. Everything began to blur, and Magnus could only stare at the sky, his back pinned to the ground. He saw the cloud of ash rising high above, and somewhere in that poisonous mist, he thought he saw his beloved Nephilim, with all his runes shining on his pale skin, with his bow and quiver passed over his shoulder, with a pair of mesmerizing, white wings on his back… " Alec… no… Please come back… Come back…" The Warlock begged, tears trickling down his face, as everything around him faded to black…

* * *

"You've got to wake up, Magnus, you have to open your eyes… Come on, follow my voice, come back to me, come on, come back to me, Magnus…" The voice… Alec's voice… Chanting, pleading, begging him… So many times, gently urging him… "Come on, Magnus, open your eyes…" Open his eyes? To see what? More death and devastation? "Please, Magnus…" Oh, if that was Asmodeus' new torture, then it was meant to break him… "Follow my voice… Come on, Magnus…" Oh, but how could he resist? Even if it was but a trick… Alec was asking him, pleading, and finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Magnus' eyes did crack open. "That's it, that's it, Magnus…" "Alec…" The Warlock chanted, his voice so filled with hope, yet so desperate… "Take my strength, take everything you need…" Alec offered, taking a hold of Magnus' hands.

* * *

Magnus did look at Alec, even though he knew it was but a perfect handy-work of Lilith and Asmodeus… Yes, it had to be, for Magnus felt the softness of his bed under his back, instead of the cold, scratchy ground, and Alec's hands on his body, instead of invisible bonds which were meant to immobilize him. But it was all a trick, the soft kisses, the cool bed sheets, the pillows… Alec… It was all a trick, though, and thus none of Magnus' actions mattered… So, Magnus kept his hands linked with Alec's tender ones, absorbing the archer's energy, for it wasn't real. 'Let this be the last thing I will ever feel… Even if it's fake…' Magnus thought, taking one last, fleeting look at 'Alec', before letting his eyes flutter closed. This Alec was a fake, he had to be.

* * *

The real Alec was an angel, high above, beyond the deadly cloud of ash and dust, which was now coating whatever debris were left where New York once stood. Beyond the fires and the rivers of blood, beyond all harm, beyond Magnus' reach… With that thought in his mind, Magnus allowed his eyes to flutter closed completely, fading away into darkness.

* * *

The well known tingling sensation of his magic running through his veins, strong and fierce, was what caused the Warlock to finally open his eyes again, bolting upright on the king sized bed. The cold light of the early morning was creeping into the room from the small slits on the shutter, casting strange, large shadows on the walls. Magnus took in a sharp breath, for his mind was still hazed from sleep and exhaustion, and thus, the line between his hellish dreams and reality was extremely thin. He casted his troubled gaze around the room, allowing the familiar surroundings to nestle around his heart, and somewhat calm its erratic beating.

* * *

The buzzing of a phone almost shuttered Magnus' resolve, causing him to shudder and pull his hands back and towards his body. His try was futile, however, and to his horror, Magnus realized that his hands were still bound, just like they were back then, bound with invisible bonds, unable to stop the massacre… Magnus found himself drawing his hands away forcibly, freeing himself from the hellish bonds, which he did not dare to look at, as he pushed to covers aside, getting up and away from the bed. The phone buzzed anew, and Magnus grabbed it with a hectic move, his hazed eyes falling on the text which was written on the screen:

 _ **1 New Text**_

 _ **From: Catarina**_

 _ **Received: 6:13am**_

 _Alec, there is an emergency at the hospital and I'll have to stay here for a couple of hours. Make sure Magnus stays hydrated and gets an awful lot of sleep. Don't worry about the Institute, I took the liberty of calling your sister and we agreed you should take the day off. Remember, you need to get a lot of rest too. I may have healed your injury from when you covered Magnus from the falling debris, but your body is still drained of almost all its energy. Eat, and don't test your limits any further than you already have. Carrying Magnus back to the loft in your arms while sustaining such an injury was stupid to say the least. I'll remember that, the next time you tell me you're 'fine.' Call me if anything you can't handle comes up._ _See you soon, you stupid Nephilim_

* * *

Magnus read the text a few more times before flashes of the events of the previous night flooded his mind. Lilith, the dead Shadowhunters, the offer he had refused, the demon's fierce attack… The collision with the wall… Reflexively, Magnus let his hands touch his waist and the Warlock blew out a relieved sigh when he was certain all his bones were intact. His racing mind began to slow down, as he could now understand that his horrible nightmares were a result of the extended and rather reckless, use of his magic against the Mother of all Demons.

* * *

Magnus let out a deep breath, brushing the tips of his fingers together as the first rays of the early morning sun, caressed his face. His brow frowned when a plume of blue sparkles escaped his elegant fingers when he snapped them. He shouldn't be feeling so well, his magic wasn't supposed to be so powerful yet—A low shriek escaped his lips as his mind began putting the pieces of the story together and realization hit him hard. His eyes fell on the text once more, lingering on the part where Catarina was mentioning how Alec had carried him home in his arms, only to move downwards a few moments later, widening as he read the part where Catarina was advising Alec not to test his limits again.

* * *

The Warlock turned around abruptly, tossing the phone on the nightstand blindly, allowing his eyes to linger on the king-sized bed and on Alec's body, which for some inexplicable reason seemed small, for the archer was crawled to a ball, laying spent atop of the crimson covers. Only his hands were outstretched, lingering on Magnus' side of the bed. Suddenly, the invisible hands, which were holding him still in his nightmares, the words of comfort Alec had offered him, as well as the archer's pleas for Magnus to wake up, to come back to him, they were all making sense. "It can't be…" Magnus chanted to himself, as he moved towards the bed, sitting next to Alec's hunched frame.

* * *

'Take my strength, Magnus, take as much as you need…' Magnus' breath was heaving, he had thought the image of Alec was a mirage, but he had been mistaken… Alec had covered him, protecting him from the falling debris, Alec had called Catarina, he had carried him all the way from the Institute to the loft in his arms, remaining by his side during the long hours of the night, holding him against his taut chest, offering him words of comfort and reassurance… Offering him his strength so as to help him replenish his magic… Magnus felt his eyes stinging with unshed tears and his heart welling up with love and adoration, as he allowed his hands to caress Alec's forehead.

* * *

The chill of his lover's skin as it made contact with his fingers caused Magnus to flinch. "What the…" His fine brows came together as he slowly turned Alec over to his back, only to arch upwards, when he saw a thin layer of cold sweat coating the archer's pale face. Magnus hissed at the sight of deep, dark circles under Alec's closed eyes, at the sight of his dry lips, at the sight of dried blood on his nostrils—"Blood?" Magnus questioned, unaware he had spoken the words out loud. 'Take my strength…' Alec's words echoed in the Warlock's mind, and Magnus found himself shaking his lover awake violently.

* * *

"Alec! Alec, wake up!" Magnus urged, the sharpness of his voice resulting in Alec's eyes flying open as if he had been electrocuted. He bolted upright on the bed, nearly knocking Magnus off. He snapped his head to the side, searching for his lover almost blindly, for his eyes were still heavy from sleep and exhaustion. His trained, yet weary hands, traced the sheets, but when the cold air was all his fingers grasped, the archer drew in a sharp inhale, fear taking over him. "Magnus, where—" "Alec, calm down, I'm here, right here, look at me, come on—" The snap of Alec's bones as he turned his head to where Magnus' voice was heard was clear, but before the Warlock could utter another word, Alec's frantic, mumbled, hoarse words cut him off.

* * *

"Magnus, what, what's wrong? Are you hurt? God, did I fall asleep? I'm sorry, Magnus I'm so sorry-" "Alec, wait, stop, I need to look at—" "No, Catarina said you need sleep to get your magic back, so just lay down and I'll get you whatever you need. Just tell me what is it and I'll get it for you." Alec rasped, attempting to get out of the bed and stand on his shaky legs. "Alec, stop—" "What do you need Ma—" The archer almost stumbled on his own feet and never got to utter his lover's name, for blood clogged his throat and nostrils, running down his nose hot and sour. Dizziness engulfed him once again, and he would have fallen down, weren't it for Magnus' fast reflexes.

* * *

"Alexander!" Magnus rasped, as he got to his feet, extending his hands so as to catch his lover, before he could fall face down on the floor. Alec felt blood running down his nose as the Warlock pulled him against his chest, manhandling him so that his head would be resting against his shoulder. "No, no… I've got to get you—" "That's enough, Alec!" Magnus urged, his tone sharper than he intended it to be. He pulled himself on a sitting position on the bed, and pulled Alec's numb body with him as he went, resting the archer's back on the headboard. "How much of your strength did you give me?" Magnus pressed, nestling closer to his lover, his trained hands taking a hold of the young man's face.

* * *

"Magnus, are you okay? Are you—" The Warlock ignored his lover, snapping his fingers, allowing blue sparks to come forth, but before he could touch Alec's rapidly paling face, the young man grabbed both of the Warlock's hands with his left hand, stopping him. "No, no, you're not supposed to do that, I'm fine, just tired. Come on, take whatever you need, take it—" Magnus' eyes narrowed and his voice hardened, covering Alec's wavering one. "Enough!" Magnus commanded, breaking free of Alec's weak hold. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You've been doing this all night long, haven't you? You grabbed my hands and pushed your energy in me!" The anger in Magnus voice was evident, yet Alec remained silent, his bleary eyes fixed on the Warlock, which was hovering over him.

* * *

"I can't believe you could ever pull something like this of! Have you lost your mind?! You are no Warlock, but you've read more than enough to know what you did, should never be done!" Magnus' chest was heaving, and his hands grabbed Alec's shoulders so tightly that the Warlock's knuckles turned white. "Giving me your energy while I have almost no control over my magic?! There was no reason to do such reckless, stupid thing!" Magnus had to pause so as to inhale and Alec grabbed the chance, opening his mouth to speak.

* * *

"Magnus—" "No! Don't say a word! What were you thinking? Do you know I could have killed you? Hell, I almost did! Look at you… God, look at you…" All of Magnus' fierce façade cracked as he uttered those words, and his eyes blurred with tears he was desperately trying to hold back. His hands released the archer's shoulders, moving upwards towards his neck and face, but Alec pushed them away, clearing his throat. "Are you done?" He asked quietly, causing Magnus to freeze on the spot and nod his head absently. "Good…" Alec chanted weakly, propping himself upwards, pulling Magnus against his chest, letting his hands wound around the Warlock's back. His hot, erratic breathing met the skin of Magnus' neck, causing a shiver to run down the Warlock's spine.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're okay…" The archer uttered, his voice bearing no traces of anger or hostility. He sounded exhausted, yet so deeply happy. Magnus' body stiffened for a second, before melting under the tender touch. "You're okay… You're okay…" Alec repeated, time and time again, for he needed to convince himself of the fact. His voice was low, yet thick, laced with fear that didn't go unnoticed by the Warlock. "Yes, my darling… I am quite alright… I'm alright, Alexander…" Magnus offered apologetically, cradling the back of his lover's head in his hands. "Shh, shh, I'm here now, I'm right here, Alexander." Magnus pressed, kissing the top of his lover's head.

* * *

"Magnus, I… I was—Catarina said half your vertebrae were broken and that, were you a Mundane, you would be—" "Hush, hush now, my dear Alexander. I'm as good as new, see?" The Warlock pointed out playfully. Alec, however, averted his gaze, as a look of sadness shadowed his face. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." The apology was genuine and it brought a small smile on Alec's pale face. "It's fine." Was all the archer replied, his voice low.

* * *

"No, no… I'm so sorry, Alexander… But what you did was—" "I thought… I didn't know what else to do, Magnus… You were clearly in pain and I couldn't just sit around doing nothing..." "Alec, what you did was very dangerous for you—" "You were screaming my name, you were—" The archer paused, clearing his throat. "I had to help you. I had to do something, anything…" "Oh, Alec…" Magnus' voice held no traces of anger, for it had all poured out of him the moment his lover's hands came around him. "I was scared, Magnus… I was scared…" The admition caused the Warlock to tighten his hold around his lover's weary body.

* * *

"I'm right here now, Alec. I'm with you, my dear Alexander. I'm right here with you…" The Warlock chanted, like a broken record, feeling his lover shaking in his embrace. Normally, none of them would be comfortable with being so vulnerable in front of the other, yet this time, shame had no place between them. "Magnus—" "Shh, It's over. It's all over now." Magnus uttered, time and time again, holding Alec so very close to him. The Warlock, however, knew that his statement wasn't addressed solemnly to the archer…

* * *

Alec gasped, the contact wasn't enough, it wasn't even close to being enough. He gripped the back of Magnus' shirt, grabbing fistfuls of the fine fabric, crushing the Warlock to his broad chest, whilst caressing his back, where now nestled strong bones, and not shattered pieces of calcium. Magnus mirrored Alec's actions, tightening his hold around the young man's shoulders. They stayed like that for a long while, but the moment was shattered by a violent shive,r which shook Alec's body to its core. Magnus was moving before Alec could even blink, placing the archer back on the soft pillows, so as to study his face.

* * *

There was a hot stream of blood running down Alec's nose, thick and crimson, causing the archer to cough and his body to writhe. "Let me look, Alec, you've got to let me look…" Magnus explained, placing the archer's weary hands aside. "I was supposed to take care of you, not the other way around…" Alec protested weakly, his words causing Magnus to kiss the young archer's forehead. "You have taken care of me… Like no one else ever has." The Warlock replied, his hands cradling Alec's face, which looked paler than Magnus'. "Now let me help you, Alec." The archer nodded, allowing Magnus to examine his face.

* * *

"I need you to tilt your head upwards for me, my darling." Magnus offered, brushing the tips of his fingers on Alec's forehead, only to draw them along the length of the young man's face, pleased when his magic stopped the bleeding. "The room… Spinning…" The weak whispers were laced with fear and were accompanied by yet another violent shiver as Alec's body was not his own to command. "It's alright, you're going to be okay, Alec. Just close your eyes for me." Magnus offered gently, snapping his fingers, causing the crimson covers to elevate and come over Alec's trembling frame. Magnus got under the covers as well, pulling his lover against his chest, reversing their roles.

* * *

"I need you to breathe deeply, Alexander. Breathe and relax, alright?" Magnus advised, allowing his magic to ease Alec's distress. "That's it, deep breaths… You're doing so good." The Warlock praised, smiling at the sight of his lover melting under the warmth of his magic. "I love you, Alexander…" Magnus muttered, placing a kiss on his lover's forehead when he finally paused his ministrations. Alec's eyes cracked open, and his lips formed a genuine smile. "I love you more." He retorted, propping himself up on one elbow. "Easy, easy now. Take it easy, Alec." Magnus advised, pleased when he saw Alec's face was no longer so pale.

* * *

"Magnus… I mean it. I love you." Magnus only smiled, cupping his lover's face. "And I you." The Warlock replied, gasping as he beheld his golden cat eyes reflected within sweet, hazel orbs. "I'm sorry, Alec, I'll—" "I love those eyes. They are part of you." Magnus swallowed, leaning forwards to capture Alec's lips. And there, under the soft, morning light, they kissed, slowly and tenderly, savoring each other as if they would never see each other again. Then, they nestled close to one another, falling asleep almost immediately. Their slumber was peaceful, deprived of nightmares and of haunting memories…

* * *

That's how Catarina found them, when she crept into the room. Their bodies molded together, as if they were one being. The soft sunrays were caressing Alec's face, making him look younger, at peace. The woman smiled as her eyes fell on her friend's figure. Magnus seemed calm, his breathing deep and slow. He was safe and loved, held protectively in Alec's arms. Catarina's eyes softened. That was all Magnus needed now. And Alec Lightwood, had given it to him. Her job there, was over. She stepped out of the room with steps light and slow, knowing that, even though they hadn't seen the last of Lilith yet, as long as Magnus had Alec, he would be alright.

* * *

The soft sound of Catarina's phone, as she took a photograph of the sleeping couple went unheard by them both. Or so she thought. Magnus was going to be pissed when he would see the picture… And he would surely pay a fair price to obtain it… "See you soon, Magnus!" Catarina whispered, walking out the loft, a bright smile spread across her face.

* * *

Inside the room, Alec's eyes cracked open and he smiled to himself. Magnus would indeed be pissed… Or would he? The archer smiled even wider, kissing Magnus' forehead. "She's going to give me that picture." Magnus announced, half asleep. "Oh, is that so?" "Yes, Alexander." The Warlock replied, nuzzling in his lover's neck. "But that can wait." Magnus said lazily as he kissed his lover's puffy lips. "For now, my focus is on you and you alone." Alec's smile and his bright eyes, which were now filled with anticipation, made Magnus' heart well up with love. "Thank you, Alexander. For everything." Magnus said, before he kissed his lover, time and time, and time again.

* * *

 _ **THE END!**_

 ** _A/N!_**

 ** _So, here it ends! Liked it? Hated it? None of the two? I would love to hear your thoughts! Thank you so very much for all your support!_**

 ** _It means so mucH to me!_**  
 ** _So, until next time_**  
 ** _Love you all,_**  
 ** _Usagi!_**


End file.
